


Solo en mi

by Pau_kurumi_chan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, Drama, Hogwarts, Professors, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pau_kurumi_chan/pseuds/Pau_kurumi_chan
Summary: No podía evitarlo, no cuando le rogaba con esos ojos.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Solo en mi

Había muchas cosas que me encantaban de él, empezando por su cabello castaño y rizado; en el cual era fascinante observar como mis dedos se perdían en sus risos y como su suavidad hacía que estos se deslizaran, sus ojos que no se sabía con exactitud de qué color eran; pero el brillo que se encontraba en ellos eran tan único, tan suyo, las pecas que adornaban sus mejillas eran el camino que me encantaba recorrer con mis labios e incluso formar figuras que se quedarían grabadas en mi memoria, sus labios era la adicción en persona, tan suaves y dulces que con una sola probada no quedarías satisfecho, siempre quería más, sin embargo lo que me hacía enloquecer del todo eran sus curvas, como mis manos encajaban perfectamente en su dulce cuerpo, era perfecto.

— ¡Ah!... pr-profesor...— cierto lo estaba olvidando, la mejor melodía que pudiese escuchar en toda mi vida, sus gemidos ocasionados por mí.

— ¿si?­

Era simplemente adorable, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello más desordenado y sus ojos llenos de lujuria y pasión ¿cómo había acabado así? Pues era fácil la respuesta, desde que lo había conocido en primer año, siempre me había resultado alguien interesante, increíblemente inteligente y creativo. Era especial, a medida de que pasaba el tiempo lo fui conociendo mejor y sin poder evitarlo no dejaba de mirarlo, siempre mis pensamientos debían terminar en él.

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, yo estaba enamorado de Gellert Grindelwald, de mi mejor amigo, la persona de la cual siempre había hecho todo junto y compartido todo, aquel con el que había planeado estar toda mi vida, con el que juré nunca alejarme... pero tuvo que pasar esa disputa, aquella que me costó a mi hermana Ariana... en ese momento fue que lo perdí o mejor dicho, vi la realidad, Gellert no era lo que yo creía, pero a pesar de ello, lo seguía amando... ¿cómo termine con este chico que siempre me demuestra su amor? Creí que la respuesta era fácil, pero no es así... no era fácil, porque esta pregunta me mantenía en la confusión, de no saber si aceptar esto nuevo o mantener un juramento que posiblemente no valga la pena para el otro lado...

—Profesor Dumbledore...— el sonido de su voz y la ligera presión sobre mis labios me habían devuelto a la realidad y poniendo toda la atención en la persona que me estaba envolviendo en la locura —solo piense en mi... por favor... solo en mi

Su voz había salido suave pero llena de dolor y suplica, que de manera lo hacía algo erótico y me encantaba.

—Ya lo hago...— dije en su oído mientras lo besaba y mordía, mis manos se pasearon por toda su espalda, para evitar olvidar como era su cuerpo... como si aquello fuera pasar. Volví mi mirada hacia él y pude ver como su rostro se había llenado de tristeza e inseguridad... —Solo en ti— repetí en su oído, mientras con un hechizo no verbal convocaba un poco de lubricante

—Demuéstrelo Profesor... demuestre que solo piensa en mí... hágame entender que lo hace —dijo Newt con una determinación en sus ojos. No pude resistirlo más, mordí cada parte de su cuerpo, deje mi marca en él, mientras mis dedos invadían su interior causando una melodía que, anterior mente lo dije, eran lo mejor que podía escuchar. Su espalda se arqueo con tanta flexibilidad que mi mente no paraba de imaginar toda clase de cosas que era mejor evitar mencionar. Él también dejo marcas en mi... siempre las habíamos evitado, era mi estudiante y yo su profesor, pero en este momento eso no importa, en este momento somos dos personas que se desean, que no pueden evitar marcar, que tal vez se amen ... tal vez

—Newt...— su nombre había salido en forma de un gruñido, maldición, este era mi perdición, si no entraba ahora... realmente enloquecería, aún más de lo que estoy.

—Por favor... ¡Ah!... Albus... agh... entre... por favor... lo necesito ahora

No había necesidad de que lo pidiera, él lo sabía, como también sabía que me encantaba que suplicara por mí. Sin tener un poco de cuidado entre en él, ocasionando que su cuerpo se arqueara y un fuerte gemido inundara la habitación. Adentro de él, era el mismo paraíso... tan estrecho, tan cálido, tan... excitante. Las penetraciones no se hicieron esperar, entraba y salía con rapidez, sabía que así le gustaba, rudo, y a mí me fascinaba como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que me encaraba de tomarlas con mis labios. Mi nombre salió de sus labios y unas cuantas incoherencias más, de los míos solo podía repetir el nombre del pequeño Hufflepuff

— ¿Lo ves? Solo en ti... Newt... solo en ti — y con ultimo gruñido terminamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Miré su rostro, el cual estaba adornado con una tierna sonrisa, que me enamoró... tal vez...

—Solo en mi...

**\--------AÑOS DESPUÉS-------**

Estaba preocupado... según lo que había visto Nicolás, esa reunión iba a terminar en muerte, Newt había ido y yo no podía hacer nada por las cadenas que me mantenían oprimido de hacer cualquier movimiento en beneficio al menor...

Después de larga espera, mi gran amigo Nicolás mandó una carta contando lo sucedido... Leta había muerto a manos del fuego de Gellert, Newt estaba vivo, él estaba vivo.

Los esperé en el puente del castillo, y los vi llega, junto con la Aurora de New York y su amigo pastelero que según recuerdo había dicho, perdió la memoria. Nos vimos a los ojos, había pasado no mucho desde que nos vimos, donde le pedí que fuera a Paris, pero era una eternidad para mí. Se acercó lentamente y yo a él, lo quería abrazar, besar y poder reclamarlo, pero no podía, había aurores mirando, lo cual levantaría más sospechas sobre el menor, lo cual no nos convenía a ninguno de los dos.

—Hiciste un pacto de sangre con Grindelwald — dijo Newt mientras me entregaba la prueba de ello.

—Exacto... juramos que nunca nos lastimaríamos entre nosotros— respondí mientras lo tomaba — ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Newt me mostro su escarbato y explicó la gran hazaña que había hecho, esto nos llevaba al siguiente nivel para poder para a Gellert, alcé mis manos y me liberaron de aquellas incómodas esposas, era liberador, Newt solo rodó los ojos y se paró a mi lado

—Y... ¿Desea tomar un té mi valiente amigo?— pregunté mientras caminábamos para el castillo

—Le gusta con leche **,** por favor **—**

Sonreí, nos faltaba un poco más, solo un poco más y nos volveríamos a ver Gellert.


End file.
